Mad Season
by hephersmith08
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since kindergarten..what happens when the feelings change their first year of college?
1. 1x01Pilot

**Mad Season**

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella ...All Human AU

**Summary:** Edward and Bella have been best friends since Kindergarten. What happens when their feeling for each other turn into much more during their first year of college.

**Rating:** PG-13 for Now..Ma for later chapters!

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all characters

* * *

_**1x01-The Pilot**_

Bella POV

My will-power has completely shut down due to the fact that my first day of college has arrived. My mind is quickly trying to throw out the noise my alarm clock is sending through my ears. I reach over the pillow my body has been hugged up to all night and hit the snooze button for the second time this morning. I sigh and jump out of bed before throwing my light green robe on my body and rushing to my bathroom to have the shower I so desperately need to wake me up.

Edward POV

I smiled as I walked down the street to Bella and Alice's apartment. I live on campus already but I didn't want Bella to walk alone. Bella had been my best friend since kindergarten and I'm more than thrilled she decided to follow me here to Seattle. I really have no idea what I was going to do without her to help me through my first year of college. I looked up and noticed I had made it to their apartment. They lucked up and got a really nice one..two bedrooms, two baths, and the whole nine yards. I would have definitely got an apartment with them, but my football scholarship required me to live on campus my freshman year. I pushed my thoughts aside and jumped up a few steps before pushing the gate open to their apartment complex and walking over to knock on their door which had a 4 posted in the middle of it…

Bella POV

I watched as Alice jumped from the knock that came from door. I giggled at her which caused her to throw up her fist like she was going to punch me. I told her to watch it and went to answer the door. I quickly looked out the peephole and opened the door for my most favorite person in the whole world.

He came in the door and put a quick kiss on my check "Hey Beautiful"

"I wasn't expecting you, what brings you hear at eight am on a school day?" I asked him before motioning him to follow me into the kitchen.

He told Alice hey before answering my questions "Well, I really didn't want you to walk alone. It's dangerous!"

I smiled at his kind-hearted actions and replied "It wasn't necessary but I appreciate it"

"So you will go out of your way to walk your best friend to school, but not your sister?" I heard Alice ask from behind me.

We all three giggled before he replied "Alice, I bet hundred bucks Jasper will be here in like three minutes to get you."

The doorbell rung just he finished speaking and Alice ran to answer the door, leaving us alone. He had on a pair of khaki pants and light blue polo shirt which really looked good with his light brown hair. I noticed his eyes were very dark today. His eyes change colors from a very dark topaz to very light topaz, it was really weird, but I liked it. He was the youngest off his siblings. All of them were adopted because Esme, Edward's mother, couldn't have kids. Edward biological parents died when he was three and that's when Carlisle and Esme found him alone in an abandoned house. They instantly fell in love with him and made a home for him…

"Bella, I missed you last night. It was weird sleeping alone in a new place" The sound of Edward's voice knocked my thoughts away and I barely understood what he was telling me.

I turned to look at him before replying "I'm sorry Edward, what were you saying?"

He smiled again and leaned down to cross his arms across the counter "I missed you last night"

I flashed him big smile "I missed you too! I snuggled up to a pillow." Edward and I usually slept with each other almost every night, not in a sexually way, we just slept. I told him I thought it would be a good idea for him to get use to sleeping alone, because we were growing up.

"Bella, please don't make me sleep there alone again. I'm never going to get enough rest to stay awake at football practice" He whined which caused me to laugh at him

"Edward, you're not always going to have me to sleep beside. You will eventually get use to it…"

I heard him sigh and grab my hand before telling me that we were going to be late for class.

Edward POV

I was a little confused as I grabbed her hand to drag her off to class. I didn't say that much as we walked the short walk back to campus because I was silently thinking about all the reasons why she didn't want me to stay over anymore. Was she dating someone? No way, she would have told me. There were so many things running through my mind, I was just a little upset that she was just forcing me get out of her bed. We arrived on campus and I walked her across the quad to the building our first class was in. We decided to take all the same classes so we could help each other study. I watched her walk and then I noticed all the guys staring at her, I admit I was a little jealous, but why wouldn't they be staring..She's a knockout!

"Edward, why is everyone staring?" She mumbled to me as we kept walking.

I grinned at her self-image problems before speaking again "Well, my dear Bella, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

She sighed "I didn't say just me. I said at us"

"You are walking with the new quarterback also, but I believe the guys are staring at you"

I watch her smile at me and what a beautiful one it was before stepping inside the classroom…

Bella POV

The day had gone by so slow. I still couldn't believe the reaction Edward and I had got walking to class this morning. My jealousy over Edward was a little ridiculous, but I hated girls drooling all over him. I mean he is absolutely the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. He told me I was beautiful, but it wasn't the first. I don't think I'm that attractive, I mean I do have really pale skin, I don't dress up and I wear very little make up. I'm sitting alone in my last class, which is the only class I have without Edward, waiting for the professor when I disturbed from thoughts…

"Is this seat taking?" I turn my head to look at the young man who was asking. He was attractive. He had the most beautiful blue eyes..

I smiled and pulled out the seat for him "Take a seat"

"I'm Mike Newton and your Bella Swan" He told me as he sat down and placed his books onto the desk.

I was a little dumbfounded that he knew who I was "Umm, ho..how do you know who am?"

"If you're anyway associated with Edward Cullen then you're famous. Are you two a couple or something?" He talked to me like he had known me my whole life, but he was right I better get use to people instigating that I'm dating Edward.

"No, we are not together. We have been friends since kindergarten" I told him not really wanting every guy on campus to think I'm taken by Edward.

He smiled at me and spoke again "So you're available?"

Before I could answer Mike's question, Professor Jones interrupted our conversation. Mike seemed like a really great guy, but I hope his question didn't imply he would soon ask me on a date. I just don't know if I want to date a guy my first semester of college…

I finally got out of class forty-five minutes later and started my way home. Half-way there I ran into Alice and Jasper. "Hey guys, how did your first day go?"

Alice mumbled something about a rude professor and Jasper just mentioned how cool his mythology class was going to be before they both asked me about my day "Well Bells, how was your day?"

"Did you two hear the rumor about me and Edward dating?" I asked them as he reached the front of our apartment complex

The both bursted out laughing and I was a little confused but soon Alice started trying to explain "You and Edward dating one another. Ha, that's the funniest thing I've heard all year!"

"What's would be so funny about me and Edward dating?" I asked getting a little upset

Jasper finished for her "Nothing is wrong with it. It's just you and Edward have slept in the same bed since you were five and neither one of you have gotten laid yet. It would just be weird if yall started dating"

I shrugged my shoulders and walked into our apartment "Well, I thought it was quite funny that people thought we were dating also..."

Edward POV

Football practice was a joke. They still had me as second-string, when I was clearly the best football player out there besides my brother Emmett who played middle line-backer. I got into football when I was seven and I was just really good at it. I could throw the heck out of the ball since I was nine. Our high school team, Forks Bobcats, won the state title two years in a row. Seattle University approached me right before the title game my junior year. I was really nervous about coming here because they sucked, but Emmett talked me into coming hoping we could turn the organization around.

I flashed Bella a smile because she was waiting for me outside her front door. I ran up to her and kissed her cheek for the second time today. I watched her flash me her beautiful smile before following her inside "So what do you have planned for us tonight?"

"Well, I ordered some pizza and rented a movie. We have to watch it upstairs though because Alice and Jasper are preoccupied on the couch" I started laughing about the Alice and Jasper part and covered me eyes as we walked past the coach, down the hallway, and into her bedroom. I watched as she locked the door and plopped down on her bed, opening the pizza box and handing a piece out to me.

I I grabbed the piece and sat down beside her before speaking again "Did you have any homework?"

She finished chewing her piece and answered "No, did football go as planned?"

I answered her and we mumbled on for an hour about different things about our day. She soon got up and plopped the DVD in and then returned to her bed. Before long she had her head resting across my chest and I heard her mumble "Did you hear the rumor about us dating?"

I just giggled and pulled her closer to me before we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Part two up soon…that is if you think I should keep going!

Please be kind..my first fan fiction, but I love constructive criticsm!


	2. 1x02Three's A Crowd

**Mad Season**

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella ...All Human AU

**Summary:** Edward and Bella have been best friends since Kindergarten. What happens when their feeling for each other turn into much more during their first year of college.

**Rating:** PG-13 for now…Ma for later!

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all characters

_**1x02 – "Three's A Crowd"**_

Bella POV

Two weeks had passed since our first day of a new life. Edward had only spent two nights without me. He spent most nights over at our apartment, but I spent two at his dorm while his roommate was out of town. I felt as if we were married without the sex and bickering. Alice constantly made fun of me for not getting out and finding a date or something to fill my time other than Edward, but I was happy with my life and the way it was going at the moment. I felt as If I didn't need a man to fill a void in my life…

"Bella, are you going to the game Saturday?" Mike Newton asked as he took a seat beside me.

I gave him a quick smile and handed him my notes from the last class he missed before answering "Well, of course I'm going to the game. Emmett and Edward would be disappointed if I didn't come"

He snatched the notes out of my hand playfully "Who are you attending the game with?"

"I was planning on going with Edward's sisters, Alice and Rosalie. Why do you ask?" I asked before turning my attention to the noise two rows behind me.

He gave me a goofy grin "I was hoping you would go with me, like a date"

God! Do I say yes or telling him that I just want to hang with Rose, Alice, and Jasper? It's not that I'm not into him. I just don't know if I want to date at the moment, but it is just one date. I finally decided that one date couldn't hurt anyone "Sure Mike, I would love to go with you Saturday"

I didn't think his smile could get any bigger as he turned back around to pay attention to the lecture…

Edward POV

"Edward, dude, you need to go and get laid!" Emmett told me as he fell onto my bed after practice.

I turned around ignoring him and throwing a tank top on my body. If I wanted to get laid I would go out and do it, I'm just not that type a guy. "Emmett, I'm pretty sure I could go to the freshman dorm right now and pick out any girl there, but you know I wouldn't"

Emmett laughed and replied "I bet if Bella made a move on you, you would give some to her"

"Emmett, would you shut up! I don't want to talk about any of that. Would you just please go and get ready?" I told him, taking a seat down in my desk chair.

He gave me a shit eating grin, like he had won a battle or something and finally stood up going to the door "Edward, I'll see you at seven"

I watched him leave and whispered thank God to myself as he closed the door. He was so obnoxious; I just wanted to snap his neck! Our family was kind of weird, I mean my brother and sister, Rosalie and Emmett, date on another. We aren't blood related but it's really odd. Jasper and Alice are the same way, but you can't help who you fall in love with right? I sighed and hoped that one day I could find my significant other…

Bella POV

Alice and I had finally finished dinner and were now waiting on her family to make it here. I could actually cook quite well; I always had to cook for my dad in high school so it wasn't a big deal. Spaghetti was my specialty and Edward's favorite. He would come over every night I cooked it and it just turned into one of our traditions. Spaghetti night at Casa Swan soon became a night for the whole Cullen family.

My thoughts were interrupted by a kiss on my cheek. I jumped slightly and turned around to face Edward "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry you did look a little distracted" He said and grabbed a plate from the kitchen counter.

I rolled my eyes and also grabbed a plate from the stack. All of us fixed our plates and planted a seat at the kitchen table. It was silent for a while before I started to pick up a conversation "So guys, I have a date to the game Saturday"

I was a little confused when they all looked at me dumbfounded. Edward was the first to speak up "I thought you didn't want to date anyone. Who is it?"

"Well, it's this guy from my Western Civ class. His name is Mike" I told them as I took another bite of my food.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me Bella? Well, what does he look like?" Alice quickly asked as she covered her hand over mine.

I quickly blushed before speaking "Alice, I'm sure the guys do not want to hear anything about this. I'll tell you about it later"

"Oh, no you don't! We want to hear all about him. I'm not going to let you go off with this guy and we don't know anything about him!" Edward basically yelled as he threw his fork in his plate.

I was shocked and so was everyone else at Edward's behavior "Edward, I'm a big girl. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself". I got up to go throw my plate in the sink and walked out of the kitchen to my bedroom…

Edward POV

"Edward! What in the hell was that for?" Rosalie scolded me as I got up from the table.

I sighed and closed my eyes before answering her question "Look, I just don't like her going out with guys she don't know"

I watched Rosalie come up to me and take my hand "She's not your little Bella anymore Edward. You are both getting older and pretty soon someone is going to sweep her off her feet and marry her. She's not going to care if you like it or not. Now, I think you need to go and apologize"

I stared at her for a minute before walking over and throwing my plate in the sink and making my way to Bella's room. I reach the door and slowly knocked before entering. The room smelled like lavender and I noticed she was listening to music. I look over at her bed; she was lying with her back toward me. Her shirt raised a little, showing me the pale skin of her back. I quickly walked over and lay down on the bed beside her and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what I said. I just worry about you" I told her as I moved my arms behind my head.

I notice her roll over onto her back and whisper "He's a nice guy Edward. I just thought it would be fun to get out and do something with different people"

I sighed and turned my body where it was facing hers. I brushed a hair out of the way that was covering her beautiful face "I know you wouldn't date a guy that wasn't decent. I just overreacted. I hope you have a great time Saturday"

She finally gave me a smile that I was looking for and I blushed. She reached down and took her hand in mine before speaking again "I love you Edward Cullen and that will never change. You will always be my best friend"

I gave her the smile that she wanted, but I knew that most guys wouldn't approve of our relationship. I pulled her close and hugged her tightly before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. I know I would love her until the day I died…

Bella POV

Saturday had finally arrived and I was a little nervous. I was wearing a team jersey with Edward's number, 04, on it. The crimson and black didn't go great with my pale skin, but I didn't care. I was going to support Edward and Emmett no matter how bad it made me look. I only hoped that Mike was wearing school colors too and not decked out like the Greek kids do on game day. I thought it was a little ridiculous to wear suits to a game, especially when it was almost ninety degrees outside. I heard the doorbell rings and quickly ran to answer it. I noticed the company to be Mike and opened the door from him.

"Wow Bella, this is a nice place" He told me as he walked into the apartment.

I smiled and grabbed my purse from the coffee table to my left before answering "Yea, we really lucked up. I'll have to give you a tour when we aren't running late."

I noticed his faced turned guilty and walked out the door in front of me "Sorry about that, I kind of got lost"

We reached the game ten minutes later. We showed the man at the gate our student i.d.'s and walked to find Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. We finally found them in the student section and I made introductions.

"Guys this is Mike Newton and Mike this is Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice" I watched as the all welcomed one another and we finally took our seats beside them. I looked over at Alice who gave me the thumbs up on the down low. I just laughed at her and turned my attention back to Mike.

"So Mike, what made you want to come here to Seattle?"

"Well, they offered me more money than any school in Oregon. So I took a basketball scholarship to play here" He mentioned

I didn't know he was going to play baseball here "Wow Mike, why didn't you tell me you were going to play?"

He looked a little guilty again before answering "I just didn't think it was a big deal, so I kept it too myself"

Before I could answer, my attention was brought down to the field. I spotted Edward throwing passes back and forth to the first string quarterback, Lance Hughes. I quickly got brought back to the fight Edward and I had the other night. He actually raised his voice at me and I couldn't believe it. I think that is what upset me that most, he had never ever raised his voice at for any reason. We made up but we have been a little awkward around each other all week. He stayed over but we kept our distance, he slept on the right side of the bed and I stayed on the right. He mentioned something about Mike wouldn't appreciate him sleeping in the same bed as his girl. I rolled my eyes so he would notice and finished doing whatever it was I was doing. I soon noticed I had been ignoring Mike when Rosalie put her elbow into my gut.

"I'm sorry Mike, I guess I just spaced out" I told him as I hit Rosalie back.

He smiled at me again "It's okay. I wasn't mentioning anything to important. Would you like something to drink?"

I nodded and told him I would like a coke. I watched him walk away and turned my attention to Rosalie "That hurt!"

"Well, the poor guy was talking about baseball and you were just ignoring him. I felt bad for him!" Rosalie told me and I quickly felt ashamed

"I was thinking about how Edward's been acting all week" I confessed to her.

She sighed and turned all her attention to me "Bella, he probably doesn't know how to act with you dating someone. It changes everything. Guys you date probably aren't going to approve of Edward like you think."

"I'll just dump them. Edward is my best friend, I can't live without him" I told her and finally turned my attention back to the game. I heard her sigh which caused me to start thinking. What would I do if I fall for someone and they can't accept Edward?

Edward POV

I got my first touchdown of my college career today. We beat the crap out of a team I had never even heard of so I got to start playing at the end of the third quarter. I completed nine out of ten passes with one touchdown. I believe I had 129 yards. Emmett and his roommate, Jackson, decided to have a party after the game and invited practically the whole stadium. It was so packed you couldn't even move through the house. I looked over at the door and noticed Bella. I got excited and then noticed a guy come in behind her, I presumed to be Mike. They just didn't look right together, Bella was too good to be dating a dweeb like that. She smiled at me and made her way over to where I was standing.

"Congratulations Edward. I'm so proud of you!" She told me as she wrapped me up into a hug.

I smiled and noticed Mike staring at us and I averted me attention to him. I pulled away from her and walked over to him "You must be Mike. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Edward"

He smiled and stuck out his to mine "It's very nice to meet you Edward"

I took his hand and shook it sturdy, wanting him to get a good idea that if he messed with Bella. I would kill him. I looked back over at Bella who was all smiles "Bella, did you enjoy the game?"

"Of course I did, well when you started playing I enjoyed it a whole lot better" I blushed at her comment and offered her a drink. She politely told me no and walked off with Mike. I don't know why but I hated him with a passion. I didn't even know the poor boy, but I didn't like him. Not one single bit!


	3. 1x03A Gift From A Friend

**Mad Season**

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella ...All Human AU

**Summary:** Edward and Bella have been best friends since Kindergarten. What happens when their feeling for each other turn into much more during their first year of college.

**Rating:** PG-13 for now…Ma for later!

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all characters

_**1x03 - A Gift From A Friend**_

* * *

Bella POV

My relationship with Mike was actually going better than I had expected. I mean we weren't dating exclusively yet or anything because I didn't want to rush things. He tried to kiss me the other night but I turned my head before his lips could reach mine. I felt so bad, but for some reason the good Lord didn't want me to kiss him. The bad thing about it is that I don't know if I want to kiss him. I've only kissed Edward and that was on impulse last year after the state title game…

_Flashback_

_The score was now final we had beaten the other team 36-33. Edward had thrown the winning touchdown with nine seconds left in the game. The whole town made their way onto the field to celebrate with the team and I ran straight to the field to find Edward. After searching, I felt two big hands wrap around my waist from behind. I giggled as Edward slung me around and held me in the biggest hug before letting me go and placing the biggest kiss on my lips. The kiss lasted for about six seconds before he pulled away._

_"Edward, what was that for?" I asked as he placed me on the ground._

_He smiled at me before answering "I don't know. I wanted a kiss and I only wanted one from you. Are you mad?"_

_"No, I'm not mad. Congratulations!" I told him loudly trying to speak so he could hear me._

_He told me thanks and that he would meet me later before placing a kiss on my cheek and making his way back to the team…_

_End Flashback_

I smiled at the thought. I remembered how it was probably the best night of my life. The whole team and kids from school went down to the beach and stayed there all night. Everyone just had a good time…no fighting, no drama...just fun!! I noticed my phone was ringing so I reach over to my nightstand and answered "Hello?"

"Hey Bells. What are you up to?" Edward asked through the receiver.

I smiled to myself and continued talking "I was just thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

I sighed and turned over onto my stomach "About the night we won the state title. It was a great night!"

He gave slight laugh and replied "Yes, it was. I remember you kissing me"

"Ha, I think it was the other way around!" I exclaimed

"Maybe your right, but I wanted to know if you were busy." He asked me.

I thought for a moment before answering "Nope, just me and the old TV for the night"

He laughed at my comment and asked "I was wondering if you would like somewhere with me tonight. I would like to show you something."

"Yea I can go. I don't have anything better to do."

"Great, I'll see you in about ten minutes!" He told before we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Edward POV

I picked her up in my Volvo and brought her to the stadium. She looked very confused as we pulled into the student parking lot. I parked in one of the spaces and went over to open the door for her. She was very beautiful tonight. She had own a pair of slouch pants and Seattle University t-shirt. She was just very natural and to me that's what made her so beautiful.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" She asked stepping out of my car.

I gave her a smile and took her hand and drug her to the entrance where the players went in. I quickly opened the door with my key and entered into a long hallway. I drug her to the left which finally led us to the field. She smiled at me as we made our way onto the field and she asked again "What are we doing here?"

"Well, Bells. I wanted to show you my favorite place besides your bed" I told her before lying down on the fifty yard line.

I watched her laugh at the last part of my comment and lay down beside me "Does anyone else come here at night?"

"Nope, well not since I've been coming. Since I can't come to your apartment I come here so I can get use to being alone at night" I told her before looking back to the sky.

I notice her face turn red and a tear come up to her eye before she started in on me "Edward, I don't want you to get use to it! I so tired of watching you avoid me for the past two weeks!"

She jumped up quickly and I was right behind her. I grabbed her arm and forced her to look at me "Bella, it's not that I don't want to stay. It's just what's going to happen when we get married. I mean I'm not going to sleep beside you while you and your husband go at it and vice versa. Please do you understand what I'm saying?"

I watched as her eyes averted to my hand on her arm. Her breathing slowed a little and she moved her free arm so her hand was resting over mine on her arm. She squeezed my hand tightly and brought it to her lips before placing a small kiss over my knuckles. "Edward, I'm sorry. I just don't our friendship to ever end."

I moved me hand up to wipe a tear away from her eye "You never have to worry about that Bella"

Her smile blew me away. It made my heart beat so fast that it forced me to smile back at her. She finally took my hand and I followed her back to the middle of the field. We both laid their silently and just enjoyed being with one another.

"Edward, thank you for showing me this. I'm so happy we worked everything out"…

Bella POV

Our night spent at the stadium made me think a lot and I had finally come to terms with spending the night alone. I'm not going to lie it was very hard, but I did it and I did it for our friendship. I still saw Edward everyday and he left at a decent hour every night, I even begged him to stay over a few nights but he turned me down. I understood why but it still didn't make it easier. I looked to my left and noticed Mike had finally made it too class.

"Hey, where have you been?" I whispered in his ear as he took his seat.

He looked surprised that I asked "Actually, I was talking to Edward"

"Edward" I mentioned softly before speaking again "What did he want?"

I watched intently as he took his hand in mine "It was nothing important. Just Talking"

I shook my head, not really believing a word he said but I kept it to myself.

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight." He asked as he turned in his chair to face me.

I smiled at him "Why Mr. Newton are you wanting to see me tonight?"

He blushed before answering "Yes, Mrs. Swan, I would love to take you out for dinner!"

We set up a time and place before we started actually listening to the lecture. I was really excited about tonight, even though none of the Cullen's had wished me a Happy Birthday. Mike didn't know it was my birthday so I was excusing him. Maybe I should have told him, but it wasn't that big of deal unless Edward told me. He would always be the first to tell me. My phone would ring at exactly twelve o' clock am to say two little words and hang up before telling me again first thing in the morning as we arrived at school. I smiled to myself remembering the past, but I knew I had to look toward the future…

Edward POV

I felt so bad not calling Bella and wishing her a happy birthday, but my family had decided to surprise her this year. We were doing it at a place down the street and I invited all her friends from high school and some she had met this year. The building was humongous, big enough to get everyone who loved Bella together. Her mother actually flew in from Phoenix this afternoon to surprise her also. I had to suck up my pride and ask Mike to bring her; believe it or not he didn't even know it was her birthday. It kind of ticked me off but she probably didn't tell him, she's not really into the birthday thing that much. I finally looked down at my watch and noticed they should be arriving in the next ten minutes. I shushed everyone and made them go and finally hid at a table right in front of the door. Alice turned off the lights and stood still so she could turn them on when Bella and Mike walked in.

I heard everyone breathing quietly and I finally noticed two shadows outside the window. I heard her babbling about this place not being open and I smiled. I patiently waited for the door open and hoped she would be surprised. Mike finally opened the door and we all yelled…

"SURPRISE!"

The look on her face was unbelievable and she was so beautiful. Half of her hair was pulled back in a beret and the rest was falling onto her shoulders. The cocktail dress she was wearing fit her perfectly and then to top it off her smile showed how surprised she was. She quickly dropped Mike's hand and ran straight into my arms.

I held her tight as she whispered in my ear "I thought you forgot about my birthday"

I laughed, still holding her, and replied "Bella, I would never ever forget your birthday. We just wanted to do something special for you"

She pulled back and I kissed her cheek along the way "I love you Edward Cullen"

"I Love you too Bella!"

She smiled at me once again before taking off and started speaking to the rest of the guests. I was interrupted by her date "She's beautiful isn't she?"

I quickly turned to face Mike and mumbled "You can say that again"

"I know how much you love her Edward. I just feel a little pushed away when it comes to you"

"Mike, Bella and I have been friends forever. You shouldn't feel threatened, but If you think for one moment that I'm going to stay away from her. You are absolutely crazy!" I told him, making sure he knew I wasn't kidding.

He looked dead into my eyes before speaking again "If me and Bella have something, I'm not going to be second in her life."

I was appalled by his comment "Then you want have anything because she's never going to chose you over me. You better get used to it"

He smirked and quietly walked away. I couldn't stand him, if he makes Bella choose I will kill him. I knew she wouldn't choose him over me, but still it's just ridiculous. I turned my attention back to Bella; she was with her mother now. She looked nothing like her mom, it was so crazy and they don't even act alike. I sighed when I noticed Mike come up behind her and place a kiss on the side of her head. I finally started ignoring them and tried to enjoy the party!

Bella POV

I was so happy to be home. The dress so absolutely killing me. I was so surprised tonight; I really didn't expect them to do anything like that. I was confused at Edward's behavior during the whole party. I felt as if he were deliberately trying to ignore me at all costs. I sighed before opening up my nightstand drawer to get out my phone charger when I noticed a small box. I took the box out and marveled how perfectly wrapped it was. I slowly undone the package and lifted the lid and opened the note that placed on top…

"Bella,

Wishing you a wonderful 19th birthday. I hope this helps you chase all your wildest dreams. I love you so much.

Thanks for making me happy,

Edward"

I threw the letter aside and took a beautiful silver bracelet from the box. I noticed it to be a charm bracelet and noticed all the charms had one of my goals on it. At this moment, I knew Edward meant more to me than any person in the entire world. I would never be without him in my life…

* * *

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I appreciate it!!

More to come..please keep reading!

Next: Mike places some ground rules for Bella and Edward gets an eyeful.


	4. 1x04You Can't Have It Both Ways

**Mad Season**

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella ...All Human AU

**Summary:** Edward and Bella have been best friends since Kindergarten. What happens when their feeling for each other turn into much more during their first year of college.

**Rating:** PG-13 for now…Ma for later!

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all characters

* * *

_**1x04 – You Can't Have It Both Ways**_

Edward POV

The call had been short and sweet, but it made me happy. She thanked me for the present and told me she loved me before hanging up. Another thing that made me happy was the fact that she was spending more time with me and Alice and less time with that asshole. Two weeks had flown by since her birthday and I yet have had the advantage of running into him. If I ever ran into him when we were alone, I would definitely hurt him. No one has ever talked to me that way and they never will again.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" Bella asked me as we made our way down the pier.

I pushed my thoughts aside and started paying attention to her "Nothing, I was thinking about how beautiful it is out here at sunset"

She smiled, took my hand and pulled me to the edge. I smiled at her tactics and leaned with her against the railing that held us from falling into the ocean below. I watched her hair that had come out of her ponytail fly in the wind against her face. I started to reach up and wipe her hair from her face but I stopped myself, knowing that she belonged to someone else now.

"How are things with Mike?" I asked sighing silently to myself.

She drew her eyes away from the water and turned to look at me "They are good. Just hanging out and having fun. Have you met any girls that caught your eye?"

I chuckled before answering "No, not really. Most girls here are your typical 'I'm better than you' stereo types. I would much rather keep things the same right now."

"It might not be at this moment and this place, but you and I we are going to find the person we belong with. I promise" She told as she placed her and into mine.

I squeezed it tightly, before dragging her back the way we came. We slowly walked away hand in hand and went by a few shops. She stopped when she passed by one the caught her eye, I let her go and told her I would meet her down the street. I left and passed by a window that had shirt that caught my eye. I stopped, looked in the mirror and unwillingly saw something that I wish I wouldn't have seen…

Bella POV

Yesterday was perfect; I had a great time with Edward. We had gone to the pier and talked openly about things and then on our way back to my apartment he was so closed. I didn't understand his epic mood swings. They have been EXTREMELY bad lately. I pushed my thoughts away and finished getting ready because Mike was coming over tonight. We were planning on watching a movie and ordering Chinese and pizza whichever we preferred when he got here.

I had just finished cleaning up the living room when the doorbell rung. I quickly threw the pillow onto the coach and skipped to open the door. I opened the door and told him to come in and make himself at home. We ordered Chinese and popped the movie into the DVD player before settling in on the couch. He slowly inched toward me and put his arm across my shoulders and I leaned into him, snuggling against his chest. He smiled down at me and placed a kiss on my forehead. I blushed and turned my head so he wouldn't see my face.

"Bella, what are we doing? I mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend or just a fling?" He asked still holding his arm around me.

Wow! He really put me on the spot. "Well, I assumed we were seeing each other. I mean exclusively"

"Good because I don't want you to see other guys beside me" Mike told me as he chuckled.

I chuckled also and I reached up to put a soft kiss on his lips. He reached his hands through my hair and pushed my lips to his again. The kiss immediately turned into something I didn't want right now. I sighed against his lips and pushed him away from me.

"I don't understand why you won't let me kiss you Bella." He confessed to me as I pulled away.

I sighed once again and turned my head, ashamed "Mike, I just don't think I'm ready. I mean I never really kissed anyone, it's kind of awkward for me."

His gaze on my told me he didn't believe me "Bella, that's a load of crap. All this is because of Edward, isn't it?"

I was appalled by his comment and got up from my seat to face him "You have no idea what goes on between me and Edward!"

"It's either me or Edward; I'm not going to be second in a relationship"

I looked at him for a moment before speaking again "I never asked you to be! What Edward and I have is totally different that what I have with you"

He sighed and stood up "Still, I see that way he looks at you and I don't like it. I can't stop thinking about every time that he's with you; he's probably trying to make a move on you or something"

I closed my eyes as he was talking. I actually couldn't believe he was saying this to me. Edward making a move on me? Wouldn't that be the day! I sighed of relief as the doorbell rang. I gave Mike a "got to hell look" and made my way to the door. I paid the delivery man for the food and went to place it on the kitchen counter and made my way back to the living room. "Why don't you just get out Mike?"

He stared at me in disbelief and he grabbed his car keys from the end table. He slowly made his way to the door and I said "If you ever think that I would chose you over Edward, you must have knocked a few bolts loose playing baseball"

Without turning around to face me, he silently walked out the door and shut it behind him. I sighed and fell into the couch before I felt tears sting my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if it was always going to be like this, if they were all going to make me chose between them and Edward. The bad thing is I couldn't ever choose Edward over anybody. I choked back a few sobs before picking up my phone and dialing a familiar number, he's the only person who could make me feel better right now…

Edward POV

When I picked up the phone and heard her crying, my heart broke into a million pieces. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong so I was walking way to fast trying to make it to her apartment. I leaped a few car hoods to reach her apartment complex. She told me the door would be unlocked so I just pushed it open. I walked into a silent apartment and noticed and lamp on the coffee table still own, then I looked to the left to see her peaceful body lying across the coach. I sighed and sat down on the edge of the coach trying not to wake her from her sleep. I carefully picked her up and heard her mumble a few things in her sleep, I always loved it when she talked in her sleep. I made my way through the apartment to her bedroom and placed her slowly onto her queen size bed.

I thought for a moment and thought it would be a good idea to go lock the door and turn out all the lights. There was no way I was leaving her alone tonight. I made my way back down the hallway and into her room where I noticed and picture I hadn't seen in a while. I picked it up from the dresser and traced my finger over the twelve year old Bella. The picture was of Bella and me playing in the snow. She was on my back and Esme was steadily snapping pictures as we had a ball in the snow. I chuckled to myself and placed the picture back before going to Bella's side of the bed. I reached down a brushed a hair out of her face.

"Bella, you are so beautiful" I mumbled to myself before climbing in the bed with her. I laid contently on my side of the bed before giving up and snuggling against her body. She was so warm. For the first time in weeks, I knew I would get a good night sleep…

Bella POV

I groggily opened my eyes and noticed to big arms wrapped around my body. I sighed when I noticed it was Edward because of the scar on his left arm. He injured himself playing football two years ago and it left a major scar. I tuned over so he basically fell on top of me.

"Bella, why did you move?" He whispered before turning over to lie down on his back.

I giggled and brushed my hair from my face "I'm sorry. I had to move, my back was killing me"

He went silent as he stared at the ceiling "Are you going to tell me what happened last night?

It was my turn to fall silent as I remembered what had happened last night "He told me to choose between you and him. I chose you, not a hard one."

He quickly sat up on his elbows and took my hand "I'm glad you chose me, but I really am sorry your relationship didn't work out"

I sighed and looked down at my purple green comforter "I'll be okay. As long as you are here with me, I know everything will work out"

"You better believe it will" He whispered before pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

I blushed when we both heard my stomach growl. He laughed to himself before speaking again "I guess someone didn't get a chance to eat last night. How about I cook you some breakfast?"

I told him that would be great. I was surprised when he stood up and told me to get on his back. We both giggled and laughed as he tried not to trip on his way to the kitchen. It felt exactly like old times and it absolutely made my whole week….

Edward POV

"Alice, should I tell here? I mean they did break up, but I feel so guilty" I mentioned to Alice as she put away dishes.

Alice sighed before speaking "Let me get this right, you saw Mike making out with a cheerleader in a clothing store"

Alice mentioning it again made me sick to my stomach "Yes, Jessica's her name. She tries to get with me all the time"

"Edward, it looks to me like you have a lot of thinking to do. I don't know what to tell you. Just try not to hurt her feelings"

I laid my head across the table as she walked out of the kitchen. I know I should have told her right when it happened but I didn't want her to say I was lying and now she might think I'm just trying to make things worse! Ugh...I hate college!

* * *

Note: Again, thanks for all the reviews! I might be a little slow on updating this week due to my upcoming finals. Please be patiet, I'll work on it as much as I can.

Next: A party spirals out of control after a football game which leads to Edward confessing his secret


	5. 1x05One Two Many

**Mad Season**

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella ...All Human AU

**Summary:** Edward and Bella have been best friends since Kindergarten. What happens when their feeling for each other turn into much more during their first year of college.

**Rating:** PG-13 for now…Ma for later!

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all characters

* * *

_**1x05 – One "two" many**_

Bella POV

I shuddered as I looked over to see Mike walking toward where I and Edward were sitting on the quad. He stopped a few feet from us and just stared a moment before speaking "Bella, can I please talk to you for a moment?"

I looked at him and then turned my attention to Edward "I'll be just a minute"

He silently shook his head and I got up to walk a few feet away with Mike "So…What's up?"

He sighed "Look, Bella. I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night. I was being really immature. I know you and Edward have something special. Can we please still be friends?"

I thought a moment placing my hands in the back pocket of my jeans before answering his question "Mike, just please don't ever say anything about Edward again. If you can do that, I can still be your friend"

Mike quickly smiled and replied "Thank you, Bella. I really owe you. I'll see you in class"

I waved at him as he walked off and finally made my way back to Edward. He didn't look very happy and I don't blame him. I just can't stand people to ignore me so I told Mike I would still be his friend. I plopped down beside him and listened to what he had to say…

"What in the hell did he want?"

"He apologized to me about the other night. He wanted to know if I was still his friend" I told him gathering my books together.

I listened to him sigh and grab my books for me "I don't like him. He's just trouble and if he hurts you again, I'll kill him with my own bear hands"

I chuckled at his comment and stood up beside him "You don't have to worry about me too much. I defended myself quite well the other night!"

He smiled and shook his head before throwing his arm across my shoulder "Bella Swan, you're going to be the death of my one day"

I smiled at myself and placed my hand in his that was across my shoulder. I'm sure we got a lot of stares but that's the fun of it. Just let them keep on talking…

Edward POV

I got to practice a little late and coach was killing me. I had got hit with three balls, one to the head, one to the gut, and one at my balls. Coach was making me run for my lack of ability on the field today. I just couldn't stop thinking about Bella and Mike. She just doesn't know what she's in for and I'm not planning on telling her unless she really needed to hear it. I looked up and noticed Emmett walking toward me.

"Coach says you can stop now" He told me walking straight to me.

I thankfully stopped and leaned down to put my hands on my knees. I huffed and puffed until my breathing labored out. "I did horrible today"

Emmett laughed and patted me on the back "What's up bro?"

I stood up straight and started walking toward the locker room before speaking again "It's that dude Mike, the one Bella's been dating. I kind of saw him cheating on her before they broke up"

"Dude, they broke up what's the big deal?" He asked confused.

I sighed and opened the door "Well, I think he's trying to get back together with her!"

"You definitely can't let that happen!" He exclaimed and I just chuckled at him.

I shook my head and threw my shirt into the dirty hamper "I don't plan on it. I'm probably going to confront him myself.

"Eddie, if you plan on getting into any fight please let me know. I would love to help out"

I laughed once again at his comments and turned the shower on before stepping in. I told him I would let him know before just shutting down. I really loved showers and it usually took my mind off everything but this time it didn't, my mind kept thinking and thinking. I knew exactly what I had to do. I quickly washed my hair and body before jumping out of the shower to get dressed. I found my car and drove straight to find Mike.

Exactly six minutes and thirty-four seconds later, I saw Mike's car at the baseball park. I pulled in and walked straight over to him and his buddies. He saw me coming and left them to meet me halfway.

One he reached me I spoke first "I don't know what you're planning but I suggest you leave her alone"

He smirked and put his hands in his pocket "I like Bella. I want to be in her life."

"Just like you just wanted to be with Jessica? You were with her the day before you and Bella broke up." I exclaimed walking closer to him

"It was just a kiss. She came on to me" Mike mentioned

"I'm serious Mike, I will tell Bella. All you have to do is leave her alone and if you don't I'll hurt you" I told him, staring him down like I was going to kill him right then and there. I left him standing there dumbfounded and got in my car and drove away…

Bella POV

I was absolutely freezing. The weather had dropped fifteen degrees in the past thirty minutes. I giggled when I heard Alice's teeth chattering at my side "A little cold there?"

She smiled and me and shoved her body closer to Jasper's before answering "at least I have someone to snuggle up to!"

I shook my head and pulled the cover up over my ears. There was going to be a major party to night at the Pi Kappa house. I told Mike I would meet him there after the game was over. I didn't mention anything to Edward or Alice because I knew they would disapprove. I really believe Mike was sorry about the way he acted about Edward. Now, I just had to get the Cullen's to believe it and that wasn't going to be easy. I watched the game contently and was glad when it was over so I could go and get warm. Seattle was now 4-1and ranked #19 in the record books and still had a lot of tough games to get through before we started making plans for any bowl games. Before I could finish my thoughts, Alice interrupted me and drug me behind her out of the stadium.

"Are you going to wait for Edward or are you going with us?" Rosalie asked jumping into Jasper's car.

I thought a moment and I decided I wanted to avoid Edward as much as possible right now "I'll go with you, I don't feel like waiting in this cold weather. You never know how long coach will keep them in there!"

Alice laughed at me and pushed me into the backseat before claiming her front seat beside Jasper. I was really jealous about the love they shared with one another. I mean the really loved one another. It's really hard to find someone who loves you just as much back. I hope I could find a love like that before I got too old to enjoy it.

It took us a few minutes to drive across town to reach Lance's house. It was so beautiful…A white, two-story, mansion. We walked through the two columns and into the front door of the house. There were so many people here, I could barely we walk.

"Guys, I'm going to get something to drink" I told the three trying to ditch them so I could go find Mike. I walked around threw a huge dining room and into the kitchen. I spotted Mike stuffing his face with carrots. I smiled and quickly made my way over to him.

"Bella, you made it!" He exclaimed holding out a pretzel to me.

I pushed his hand away before speaking "No, thank you, I'm not that hungry and I did make it. I had to pull a few stops, but I made it."

His look confirmed that he liked that I connived them so I could spend time with him "What's that look for?"

"Nothing really, I'm just glad you're here. Do you want something to drink?" He asked taking my hand and dragging me toward the bar.

I thought for a moment and thought that it wouldn't be such a bad idea "Sure, I wouldn't mind having some of the punch"

When I finished speaking, he grabbed a red solo cup from the pile and poured the cup about half way full before handing it to me. I slowly took it from his hands and took a sip of it "This tastes pretty good"

He laughed at my comment "Have you never drank alcohol before?"

"Of course I have, I just never had this before. It's pretty good" I mentioned before taking another sip of the drink. I have drunk things before; I just have never gotten drunk. I laughed quietly to myself and turned my attention back to Mike.

"Mike, I was wondering if you would take my outside to listen to the band" I asked

He smiled and took my hand before dragging me out the sliding glass doors that were to our left. I smiled at him as he tried to get me to dance and I apologetically turned him down. I couldn't dance to save my life, so I just stood around watching other people make fools of themselves…

Edward POV

I ran into a couple making out while I made my way to the door of Lance's nice house. I pushed the door open and quickly noticed Rosalie and made my way to her.

"Hey Rosie! Emmett wanted me to tell you he would be here in a sec" I

She smiled at my comment and quickly told me exactly what I wanted to hear "Bella's somewhere around here. She ditched us once we arrived"

I squeezed her shoulder and left to find Bella. I believe I searched the entire house and was about to give up I saw her sitting on the pool table. I smiled to myself and started to make my way to her until I saw Mike step between her legs and put a small kiss on her lips. Anyone who walked by right now probably would have thought I was a vampire or something because I was so pissed that I probably would hurt anything that would get in my way. I marched straight over to them and pushed him away from her and into the wall.

"I told you to stay the hell away from her!" I screamed before pushing him again into the wall. I felt someone grab my shoulder and shrugged them off. I knew it was Bella but I couldn't look at her right now.

Mike gritted his teeth before talking to me "What are you going to Edward? Hurt me?"

I shook my head at his comment before speaking again "Just leave her alone"

I started to turn around when I had a feeling this wasn't over and turned quickly back around to catch his fist before it hit me in the face. I took his arm and pushed him back against the wall making his arm choke him "Why don't you go get your whore and get out of here!"

I finally let go and he just had to say something that pissed me off "Why don't you and Bella go screw one another and let out all that sexual tension you two have going on"

I heard people gasp and I clinched my teeth before knocking his lights out. I hit him so hard I knocked him out. I quickly turned around to give my attention to Bella. She wasn't mad because she had heard his comment about us but their was something wrong with the way she was acting.

"Thank you Edd…Edward, you're my hero" I giggled as she slurred her words. She was so drunk. I quickly remembered back when she got tipsy at my birthday party a few years ago. My thoughts subsided as clumsiness came to her once she jumped off the table. I grabbed her hips, not letting her fall and threw her over my shoulders.

"Come on spider-monkey, it's time to get you home" I'm assuming she didn't complain because she wasn't speaking. I told Alice and Jasper I was taking her before getting us both in my car and driving her back to her apartment.

We arrived quickly to her apartment since there was no traffic out this late at night. I smiled again when I saw her passed out in the passenger seat with her mouth hanging wide open. I struggled get her to her room and I finally placed her slowly onto the bed before sitting down beside her. She groaned and finally said something "Edward, can you please help me get out of these clothes. They stink"

I was slightly shocked but I understood what she meant. Come on Edward, you can be mature about this I thought to myself before standing up and going to get her some sleep clothes out of her dresser drawer. I knew she couldn't undress herself because she was totally wasted. She smiled at me as she tried to sit up slightly against the pillows. I sighed and quickly helped her out of her Seattle jersey before pulling the tank top over her head. I tried to look away as I grabbed the shirt that was beside me but it was so hard to do. It's not like I had never seen her in a bathing suit before but seeing her in a bra was different. I quickly gained control of myself and threw the shirt over her head and pulled it down so no skin was showing.

"Bella, you can…"I started to say something but she was out. I sighed and quickly took her belt off before unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off her legs. I was mesmerized by her legs; they were so soft and pale. I sighed again and pulled the shorts up her legs before trying to get her under the covers. Once she was tucked in, I wiped the hair out of her face and stood up to go to the bathroom. I washed my face and took off my shirt before going back in the room and crawling in the bed beside her. I knew from this moment, my feelings for Bella Swan had changed. I was absolutely in love with her in every way possible.

* * *

Note: Thanks once again for your comments!

Next: Will Edward tell Bella how he feels? Will Bella be happy about went on between Mike and Edward? Keep reading!


	6. 1x06Halloween Forever

**Mad Season**

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella ...All Human AU

**Summary:** Edward and Bella have been best friends since Kindergarten. What happens when their feeling for each other turn into much more during their first year of college.

**Rating:** PG-13 for now…Ma for later!

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all characters

* * *

_**1x06 – Halloween Forever**_

Bella POV

Two weeks had passed in our incident at the party. The next morning, I had the biggest hangover and Edward took care of me. I still remembered how embarrassed I felt…

_**Flashback**_

_I moaned before turning over and accidently hitting Edward in the nose with my elbow._

_"Ouch Woman, watch what you are doing" He told me as he leaned up to look me in the face. I tried to laugh but I couldn't. Before I could say something I had to skirt to the bathroom in a flash. I was only in there for about four minutes before Edward came into the bathroom and sat down behind me._

_"You shouldn't drink so much" he mentioned as he pulled the hair back out of my face._

_I groaned and laid the side of my head on the toilet seat "I'm sorry, you shouldn't be taking care of me"_

_Edward gave me a beautiful smile and got up to wet a towel before leaning down and wiping my face. I blushed and turned my head away "This is so embarrassing"_

_He chuckled "Are you going to be okay?"_

_"I think so, at least for right now"_

_He didn't say anything but he reached over to pick me up and carry me back to the bed. Once I was lying down I looked around to see the clothes I was wearing last night scattered all over my bedroom floor. "Edward, I don't even remembering changing!"_

_"That's because I had to help you change. You asked me too and plus I didn't want to sleep next to you while you were stinking" He said before reclaiming his place on the bed beside me._

_I sighed and put my hand over my head "Edward, don't you ever let me drink again!"_

_**End flashback**_

I laughed slightly to myself as I remembered that morning. I was extremely happy that Edward took care of me because I couldn't even get out of bed to get something to eat. It didn't surprise me that he stayed because he knew I would do the same thing for him if he was in the same position. I looked up at a billboard on the street and noticed something I had forgotten about. Halloween was two days away and I have always loved Halloween. Edward and I always use to try and match one another. My favorite of our costumes was being the white and pink ranger, Tommy and Kimberly. Every house we went to told us how adorable we were, we were only six, but I could never forget how much fun we had.

"Watcha thinking about Bells?" Emmett asked me as I jumped from being startled.

I put my hand over my heart and turned to face him "Emmet you scared that hell out of me!"

He smirked before speaking "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

I gave him a warming smile and answered his question "Well, I'm trying to think of what to do for Halloween. I forgot all about it"

"Well, I'm going as Captain Jack Sparrow and Rosalie is going as Elizabeth" He told me as he started walking beside me.

"What a cute couple, but didn't she end up with Will at the end?" I asked

He smirked and stuck his hand in his pocket "Yea, but I always thought Jack should have gotten the girl"

I laughed and shook my head "Only you Emmett"

We both paused for a moment before I asked him a question "Emmett, have you noticed Edward acting weird lately?"

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me "What do you mean?"

"Well, he just…I don't know, it's probably nothing. Just forget I said anything"

I watched him shake his head "Whatever you say Bells, just let me know if something is wrong."

"Okay" I stated as we walked toward my apartment…

Edward POV

I admit it's been so hard to stay near Bella all the time. I just wanted to kiss her every time I saw her. I know I should tell her, but I would be too heartbroken if she didn't feel the same way. She's my best friend and I could live with that, as long as I had her in my life. I smiled at Bella and Emmett as they walked through the front door. I watched as Bella left Emmett's side and come give me a hug.

As she pulled away I put a small kiss on her cheek and started ranting "So, there's this Halloween party this weekend and we need to go!"

"Emmett and I were just talking about that on our way over here, but I don't even have a costume to wear!" She exclaimed leaning over the counter.

I gave her a quick smile before speaking again "Well, I want to be Dracula. I've always kind of admired him."

"Dracula? Interesting. I could go as Mina!" She joked before getting a cup from the cabinet.

As she spoke a thought jumped into my head "Yes, you could go as my date to the party. I would be Dracula and you would by Mina. Please go with me!"

She finished fixing her drink before turning her attention back to me "Why Edward, Do you want to drink my blood?"

We both started busting out laughing, and I chuckled as I heard Emmett laughing at us. She has no idea what she just did to me. If I could, I would take her back to her room and show her how much I want her. Right now! I shrugged off my thoughts and answered her question "I might, but for me to get the chance you have to go with me!"

She drunk from her glass and finally answered my question "I guess I could find something to wear"

I was so happy I could barely contain my excitement! I started playing with the fake fruit basket so she couldn't tell how excited I was.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about something" She stated while putting her glass into the sink.

"Umm…Alright" I said before we started walking down the hall toward her bedroom. I watched intently as she shut and locked her door and then turned her attention on me.

"You have been acting so weird the past two weeks. What in the hell is going on" She stated before sitting across from me in her desk chair.

I gulped and sat up straight on the bed "What do you mean?"

She sighed "You have just been distant, like your thinking to hard all the time. Is there something you would to tell me Edward?"

I'm pretty sure she didn't want to know the truth so I quickly calculated a lie "I'm just starting to miss home, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you"

She smiled at me and looked straight in my eyes "Are you sure that's all it is?"

My eyes left hers and shifted to the floor so she couldn't tell I was lying "Yea, I'm positive. I would tell you if there was anything else going on."

Before I knew it, she had her arms wrapped tight around me. I sighed a pushed my face into her and neck and wrapped my arms around her waist. The smell of her hair was intoxicating, flowing across my face. I started to move my hands to her hair but stopped realizing it wasn't my place. I sighed once again and just held on to her for as long as I could.

Bella POV

After searching for two days, I finally found what I wanted to wear at the last minute. Alice, Rosalie, and I had gone to every store in Seattle. Alice almost literally made me walk my feet off. That girl could shop even if she had every piece of clothing in the world.

"Bella, my dear, you have like one minute before Edward gets here" Alice hollered from the living room.

I rolled my eyes and checked myself in the mirror one last time before getting the rest of my things together. Once I had everything I needed, I decided to check myself once last time before heading to the living room.

"If you hadn't kept me out all day, I would have been ready thirty minutes ago" I stated as I sat down beside her.

She looked at me, staring me up and down before speaking to me again "Wow Bella! You look hot!"

I giggled and leaned back on the couch "Too bad I can't pick up any hot guys tonight"

"You don't have a ring on your finger" She mentioned as she pointed to my ring finger.

I looked down at my finger and moved it back and forth before replying "Your right, but I will be with the hottest guy there!"

She shook her head and smiled "Why don't you two just do it. That's one thing Mike was right about, yall have a lot of sexual tension"

"Just because I think my best friend is beautiful, doesn't mean I want to have sex with him"

She smiled at me before standing up "That's not what I'm talking about. You two are more than just friends. Haven't you realized it yet?"

I just stared at her before she turned around and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She was wrong, Edward and I more than just friends? I didn't have feelings for him, did I? I Sighed and placed my hand over my forehead. This couldn't be happening…

Edward POV

Once Bella and I arrived at the party we probably stayed as long as twenty minutes before we left. I have never gone to a party that sucked so badly in my entire life. We changed and decided to play a game before calling it a night. I went to find a deck of cards and watched her walk into the kitchen with a drink in hand.

"You want some?" She asked before placing the drink down in front of her.

I looked at the drink a moment before asking "What's in it?"

"This is rum and pineapple juice but you can have whatever you want"

"Bella, I thought you weren't going to drink again." I asked her while stepping to grab the drink away from her.

She smiled and pulled her hand away from me "Stop being a wussy and drink a few beers. You need to have some fun."

I decided I was going to challenge her so I left her side and made my way to the fridge. I opened the door and picked a beer from the inside of the door. I popped the top with the end of my shirt and sat down in front of her "Are you happy?"

She stared at my for a moment and took a sip of her drink "When you start drinking it, I will be happy"

I gave her a smug grin and lifted my beer like a toast. I brought the bottle to my lips and took a big gulp before slamming it down on the table. I was actually surprised, it tasted pretty damn good. I took another sip of it before looking back at her. She was shuffling cards and started dealing out the cards to both of us.

Before long we were both totally intoxicated. I couldn't tell you the answer to 2 times 2 even if I wanted to. I was propped up on the living room floor by my elbow, leaning over Bella as she lay silently on the floor. For some unknown reason she busted out laughing again. Was it something I did? "What are you laughing at?"

"Hell, I don't remember. Something must have been funny!" She stated looking very confused.

I laughed myself and got up and straddled her hips. She raised an eyebrow at me before I started tickling her ribs.

"Stop Edward! Please stop..." She squealed while moving back and forth under my body.

Finally, her struggling left me lying with my body across hers. We both froze and stared at one another as we caught our breath. She looked so beautiful, her face flustered and her hair strewn across the floor. I don't know what it was, but it was like a force pulling me toward her. I slowly brushed my lips across hers. The feeling sent chill bumps down my entire body and before I knew it, the kiss had turned into much more than a gentle peck. Her hands moved to my face and pulled me closer to her. Our lips danced with one another until her tongue played against my lips. I gave her all the permission she needed by opening my mouth and kissing her back with the same amount of passion. This kiss was nothing like I had ever experienced before…beautiful, intense, unique, and with more passion than anyone could possibly share with another human being in the world.

* * *

Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I have one more final left…YAY! Just be patient and I'll update again real soon!!! Again, Thanks for the updates…

Next: Will the kiss lead to something great or will it not even be recognized???


	7. 1x07My Favorite Drug

**Mad Season**

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella ...All Human AU

**Summary:** Edward and Bella have been best friends since Kindergarten. What happens when their feeling for each other turn into much more during their first year of college.

**Rating:** PG-13 for now…Ma for later!

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all characters

* * *

_**1x07 – My Favorite Drug**_

Edward POV

I felt a piece of hair brush across my nose and got a little confused. I struggled to open my eyes, but it was worth it. I don't remember how I ended up like this with Bella, but I didn't care. My face was snuggled into her neck while my left arm was under her head, holding it up. My other arm draped lightly across her smooth stomach and her hand held onto mine tightly. Our legs were tangled with each other's to keep warm. I stayed like I was trying to hold this moment as long as I could before she woke up. I tried to remember what the hell happened after our third round of quarters, I don't even know how in the world we made it to the living room.

I heard a small groan which made my thoughts pass and then I heard her whisper "Edward?"

I stiffened, but stayed exactly where I was "Yes"

"Do you remember how we got like this?" She asked and I noticed she didn't move either.

"No Bella, honestly I have no idea. I remember playing quarters and that's it" I mentioned before she turned so she was now on her back.

My hands stayed in place as she moved and our legs were still sort of tangled together. She rubbed my hand before bringing up to her forehead "I can't believe I don't feel bad"

I chuckled at her comment and was about to speak, but we were interrupted by Alice! "You two get the hell up and clean up! It's a pig sty in here!"

Both Bella and I both started busting out laughing before detangling ourselves and sitting up on the floor. I groaned as I felt how stiff my back was by sleeping on the floor. I also groaned at the loss of Bella by my side. I admit I could wake up every morning with her like that; it was just so…amazing. I looked up and across the living room to the kitchen; I was shocked because it did look like a tornado came through the house.

"Geez, I didn't know we made that big a mess" I heard Bella mumble as she picked herself up of the floor. She was right, there were two empty pizza boxes and like a hundred beer bottles all over the floor. The chairs in the kitchen were knocked over and even a few pizza stains on the carpet.

I finally stood up beside her and brushed my fingers through my messy hair before speaking "Yea, I guess we should clean this up even though I don't remember making the mess"

I noticed Bella shrug her shoulders and start picking up a few things from the floor, so I decided to make myself useful and go pick up the chairs in the kitchen. I stopped when I noticed Bella had a few tears in her eyes. Why in the hell was she crying?

Bella POV

Two weeks had passed since mine and Edward's Halloween encounter. I still couldn't believe he didn't remember kissing me. It was the single most amazing thing I had ever felt in my life. It was like a lightning strike through my veins. I can still feel his lips moving across mine. I touched my lips to try to simmer the burn I felt just thinking about the kiss. The kiss didn't turn into some hot make-out session; it was just gentle, intense, and beautiful. Afterwards we just laid there until we both fell into a deep slumber.

I sighed when I realized what time it was because I had to meet Alice and Rosalie outside the stadium for the game. Seattle was now in the record books with eight wins and two losses and ranked #22 in the nation. We were playing the #6 ranked Oregon team today with us predicted to lose by fourteen. Edward and Emmett said that the prediction was wrong and we were going to win, they just didn't know by how much. My thoughts shifted once I heard my phone ringing from my night stand….

Rosalie had called me and reminded me of what time it was, so I darted out the door. I arrived at the stadium a few minutes later, getting the glare from both Alice and Rosalie. "Bella, where in the hell have you been?"

"I just lost track of time, I was thinking about things" I mentioned taking a seat in between Rosalie and Alice.

"What were you thinking about?" Alice asked wrapping up in a blanket since Jasper wasn't going to be there to keep him warm

I sighed quietly to myself hoping they wouldn't hear "It's nothing, just a setback"

Obviously, Alice didn't believe me "Your full of crap, you've been acting weird for a while now"

"Okay, something is wrong. Please don't tell anyone" I pleaded as I pulled down the hoodie over my ears.

I noticed they were waiting on my to keep going so I started my story "Halloween night, Edward kissed me"

"What!" They both screamed at the same time, right before Alice asked another question "Why didn't you tell us sooner!"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing. He doesn't even remember!" I stated as I let my head fall in my hands, covering up my embarrassment.

"What! He doesn't remember kissing you, when he's head over heels for you?" Alice said immediately regretting her announcement about Edward's lover for me.

I looked up and stared at her for a moment "What are you talking about?"

"Oh God" I heard Alice mumble before Rosalie started speaking again "Edward's in love with you. He didn't know how to tell you because he was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way"

I sighed and lounged further back in my chair and mumbled to myself "How stupid am I? I didn't even know my best friend was in love with me. I'm an idiot"

"You're not an idiot" I heard Rosalie say before placing her arms around my shoulder pulling me closer to her which made me smile. My attention made its way to the field when I heard the hollering from the fans sitting around us. We were winning 28 to 7 late in the third quarter. We had just made a first down and were now on the eleven yard line, but one of our players was hurt. Taking a closer look, I finally realized it to be Lance.

"I hope's he is okay" Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

I felt bad as they carried him off the field on the med kart, but I immediately felt better as I saw Edward make his way onto the field. As they lined up on the line, my breath caught in my throat. It felt like everything just got a whole lot slower waiting for Edward to snap the ball. I closed my immediately when he snapped the ball and quickly opened them back up once I heard hollering from Rosie and Alice.

"Woo Hoo! Go Edward!" We all hollered together, celebrating his second touchdown of the season. I was amazed, one snap of the ball and we scored. It's like he knew exactly where I sitting in the stands. Our eyes locked with one another for a few moments, like he was looking into my soul. That's the moment I knew I was made for Edward Cullen.

Edwards POV

Once I spotted Bella in the stands out of the 90,000 people there, I knew we were connected. I looked at her now from across the room. She was playing around with Emmett as they always do. Once I arrived here from the game she once again started acting weird around me. We probably said four words to one another the entire night which really bothered me, but again I didn't want to say anything about it.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rosalie asked me interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure" I mumbled as she took a seat beside on the couch.

I sat there for a good two minutes before she started speaking "Edward, I kind of told Bella something that I shouldn't have at the game"

I gulped before asking a question "Rosie, please tell me..."

She stopped me before I could finish "...I told her you were in love with her. It just slipped. I'm…"

I stood up before she could finish and pointed a finger in her face "I told you that in confidence! How could you do this to me, no wonder she's acting weird!!!"

I stopped yelling once I realized everyone was staring at me. I didn't realize I had raised my voice at her. I turned around once more to look at Bella's confused face and walked out the door…

The view of the stars from the middle of the stadium was amazing. I could probably point out every constellation in the sky tonight. I couldn't believe Rosalie told Bella about how I feel. I didn't want her to find out like that, but I guess now I have to deal with everything when it comes. The way I feel about Bella is sort of like the stars, burning bright and always come back to haunt you. I close my eyes and try to stop thinking about my bad problems and focus on the good ones. I will be the starting quarterback from now one, unless I start to suck which probably want happen. I felt so alive during the game. There was probably no other comparison than throwing a winning touchdown.

"I thought I would find you here" I heard Bella state as she walked up behind me.

I sighed and stood up to face her. I looked straight into her eyes so maybe I could get some conciliation of how she feels in this very moment, but I couldn't tell. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find any words to say.

"It's okay Edward. You don't have to feel weird around me"

I gave sigh of relief and spoke to her "Bella, I didn't want you to hear that from anybody but me. It's true what she said, I…I just..."

"You kissed me Halloween night" She blurted out when she realized I couldn't finish what I was going to say. I was a little taken aback because I didn't believe I would kiss her and not remember any of it.

I shook my head before speaking "I'm so in love with you Bella. I realized it when you started dating Mike, but I think I've always been. I just don't believe I could kiss you and not remember any of it…its' just insane"

She didn't hesitate a bit before she spoke again "Well, maybe I can remind you"

Before I knew what was happening her lips were on mine. It wasn't rough or a needy kiss, but gentle and sweet. When she pulled away my head was spinning. I thought a touchdown was the most exciting thing ever, but now I know it was a lie. Her lips on mine is better than any kind of drug.

I smiled at her and brought my hand to brush a piece of hair from her face. I felt her shudder beneath my touch and I smiled once again. My hand finally reached down to cup the back of her neck and pull her lips closer to mine…

Bella POV

I couldn't help but shudder beneath his touch on my cheek. My breath completely left me when his lips started to descend on mine again. I reached up on my tip toes to try and meet him halfway. Our lips touched for the second time and everything changed: I knew I would never kiss another soul if my life depended on it. It was slow and sensual at first until I moved my arms around his neck to pull his lips closer to mine. I felt his hands grip my hips firmly and our tongues teasing one another. The kiss was so amazing I didn't want it to end, but I needed air and had to pull away.

I kept my eyes closed as he laid his forehead against mine, trying to catch his breath. One our breathing labored out he put a small peck against my lips before pushing me out so he could look at me. "You're beautiful"

I smiled and put my hand to his cheek "I wish you would have told me how you feel a lot sooner"

"After that, yea, I wish I would have to" He mentioned and we both giggled.

He stopped suddenly and looked me dead in the eye "I love you Bella Swan"

"I love you too Edward Cullen" We both smiled before I jumped into his willing arms. I held on tight as he twirled me around, laughing. I really didn't believe in fairy tales, but I do believe this is my dream come true!

* * *

Note: Thanks again for all Reviews! Keep them coming!!

Next: A happy ending? Or is there more complications for Edward and Bella?


	8. 2x01Seven Months Went By So Fast

**Mad Season**

_**2x01- Seven Months Flew By So Fast!**_

* * *

Edward POV

I lie quietly across my blanket on the beaches of a Caribbean island and try to picture where the last seven months have gone. I got the chance to play in a bowl game my freshman year of college. Seattle went 10-3 and had only three senior starters leave the team. That ended up being the second greatest thing that had happened to me in the school year. The best thing that showed up unexpectedly happened to be snorkeling with Alice at the moment. I leaned up on my elbows and spotted them near the cove on the left end of the beach. I knew it was them by the blue bikini Alice had picked out for her three days before our cruise.

"Dude, will you please stop staring at her!" Emmett asked before motioning the waiter to come over to us.

I gave him what I call my 'dirty' look before speaking "You just mind your own business Emmett"

He laughed and ordered a corona before turning his attention back to me "I'm serious, you two need to relieve a lot of sexual tension. What's the holdup Eddie?"

"Yeah, what's the holdup?" Jasper mumbled since woken from his nap

I smiled silently to myself before answering "It's none of your business, I just don't want to ruin our relationship by just jumping into sex"

I braced myself for the laughs that were to come from Emmett and Jasper, but I was shocked when I heard none. I faced my fears and looked over at both of them before Emmett started talking…

"Look, Edward. I really do admire that, but I know you don't want to wait." I was literally shocked because I believe that is the most sincere thing Emmett has ever said to me.

"She's not the problem. It's me…I turn away" I confessed before lying back down on my back.

That's when they both started laughing "A beautiful thing like Bella throws herself at you and you turn her away. What a dumbass!"

"Like I said, I don't want to ruin anything"

Jasper finally started in "So, you're telling me you two haven't done anything. You just kissed one another?"

"Yeah" I mumbled under my breath, now trying to ignore their comments. I was so embarrassed right now I couldn't even think straight. Emmett was right, what kind of guy turns down a girl like Bella. I can't believe she even stays with me when any guy out here will give her what she wants…

Bella POV

The shower felt so good to me since I stayed in the ocean all day. I enjoyed it but I think I enjoy being clean a little bit more. I threw on my robe and walked out of the bathroom and into the room. I looked over at the bed and noticed Edward had crashed after his shower. I sighed to myself before walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed. I felt so bad for pressuring him but I know…I just know that I need him so bad sometimes. The thing is though, I wouldn't dare let another person touch me the way I would let Edward. I pray that he is the only man I spend my life with. I finally got up from the bed and walked over to the mirror where I noticed a calendar and lifted it up. I ran my finger over today's date, July 1, 2009, and sighed before placing it back down on the dresser. Edward and I had been together now a little over seven months. A great seven months now and I don't think anything or anyone could stand in our way of happiness…

"Bella, what time is it?"

"Five o clock" I told him before walking back over to the bed and sitting down.

He smiled at me and sat up against the pillows. I blushed as he took his hand and brushed a strand of wet hair out of my face and leaned up to put his lips across mine.

I smiled against his lips and gave him a small peck back "I missed you today"

"I missed you too. Alone time with Emmett kind of brushes off on me and that's not a good thing"

I giggled before standing up again and started to make my way to the bathroom before he grabbed my hand to pull me back on the bed again. We both giggled before I moved my body to lie beside his…

"I love you" He mumbled against my lips before attacking them. I was a little shocked at first by his advance but quickly complied and kissed him back. After a few moments of light, sensual kisses…Edward wanted more. His tongue traced my bottom lips before I gladly give him entrance to the depths of my mouth. I moaned into our kiss as his hands started rubbing my thighs. I quickly got control of myself and pushed his hands away and broke our kiss.

"Edward, what's going on?"

He smiled and tried to kiss me again but I pulled away. I can tell he was surprised but he spoke before I could "What's wrong Bella? I can't show my girlfriend a little love"

I knew he was just denying what he didn't want to talk about "What's wrong?"

He sighed, let go of me, and laid back down on his back "Please don't say anything until I finish. I was talking to Emmett and Jasper earlier on the beach about my situation with us having sex and I got to thinking. I was thinking that you would eventually get fed up with my stupidity and find someone else to give you what you want"

Before he finished I silenced him by putting a finger to his lips "Edward Cullen! Yes, I get a little irritated that you turn me down but don't you ever think for a second that I would leave you because you don't want to have sex with me right now"

"Bella, don't ever think I don't want to have sex with you! God, I want you so bad sometimes. It hurts so bad to leave you all frustrated but I don't want to ruin our relationship. I love you way too much to let anything get in the way of that." He stated making sure that I knew I was definitely wanted by him.

I sighed and laid down beside him "So, was I going to get lucky before I interrupted us?"

He shrugged his shoulders and turned on his side to face me "I don't know, maybe. You wouldn't have got lucky for the right reasons though"

I smiled at him to let him know that he had done nothing wrong and touched my hand to his cold cheek. He kissed my palm before stating the obvious "You need to get ready before they send a search party for us"

I giggled at his comment before jumping up and started getting ready for dinner…

Edward POV

I was completely awed by the way Bella was dressed. I couldn't quit moving my eyes back and forth from my food, my family, and Bella. Jasper's foot kept nudging me, telling me that he saw what I was doing. I smiled to myself and kicked him back causing him to moan as Alice checked on him. I smiled again to myself at my victory.

"So Edward, what did you and your brother's do today?" Esme asked me as she finished another bite of her dinner.

"We just laid around the beach and got a tan. We also watched Emmett get so drunk he almost couldn't make it back on the ship" I told her as Bella put her hand around mine.

I squeezed it when Esme responded to my question "How boring. What did the girls do?"

Before I could say something, Alice spoke up "Well first, we went shopping in these cute little boutiques and then we snorkeled. Bella claimed she saw this amazing fish, but I don't believe her"

"Yeah, just like you didn't believe me when I told you that Edward and I were dating!" Bella threw in her face.

The rest of us laughed at their quarrel. Alice ended up winning like she always did, but they got me thinking about when I told them about us dating.

_Flashback_

_"What is so important that I had to turn off the coolest show ever for" Emmett stated before turning off the television to turn his attention to Bella and I._

_I gulped and stared at my family "The reason I've been such a jackass all week is because I miss Bella. We've been dating now for two weeks"_

_"You're kidding! No wonder she's mad at me. I didn't believe her when she told me, because you haven't told me!" Alice jabbered walking out of the room._

_I shook my head at her and turned my attention back to the rest of my family. Carlisle stood up and put his hand on my shoulder "It's about time Son. I knew you two would end up together"_

_I smiled up at him and listened to what Esme had to say "Are you sure about this, I mean you've been friends for too long. I just don't want you to mess that up"_

_"Esme, I love her. I…I don't know that I can be just friends with her anymore" I watched as she gave me a warming smile and kissed my cheek "I love you Edward and I'm happy for you"_

_She left the room quietly which left me alone with Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie didn't say anything and walked out which left me alone with Emmett. I sighed and walked over to sit beside him. It didn't take him two seconds to piss me off "Eddie, did you get laid? How was it?"_

_I groaned and pushed him away from my shoulder "Jeez Emmett, go screw Rosalie. It's none of your business"…_

_End Flashback_

I groaned to myself remembering that horrible week. It was thanksgiving and she spent it with her mother in Phoenix. I was pretty much a party pooper all week. I did nothing but play video games and ate my sorrow away. When Bella returned, I made her promise to never leave me for more than two days ever again. Our promise has stuck…I don't believe we have stayed more than one away from each other since.

I ridded my thoughts and started paying more attention to my date. I scooted my chair over so it was closer to hers and took my hand out of her hand it was holding. Bella's was wearing a red cocktail dress which stopped a little above her knees. I moved my hand down the outside of her dress until it reached the end of it. My hand stopped at her knee and started making its way back up, but under the dress this time. I smiled when I heard her breath hitch at my ministrations.

Bella's hand quickly reached out and stopped my hand before it retreated to far up her thigh. She leaned down and whispered in my ear "Edward, please stop. You have no idea what you're doing to me!"

"Oh, I probably have an idea" I whispered back so the others wouldn't hear our conversation.

She blushed and pushed me away from her, but not too far. She gave me a 'got to hell' look before turning to finish her dinner. I smiled at her, satisfied with myself, before finishing my meal…

Bella POV

I tried to ignore Edward the rest of the evening. Rosalie, Alice, and I went around to the casino before any of the guys could object. I stopped at the first blackjack table and sat down with a young man at least twenty-five years old and an old woman.

"Let's see what she can do" The old woman mentioned as I took a seat

I gave her warming smile as I put the chips I wanted up and the dealer deled me into a game with him. I picked up my card and motioned for him to deal me another card. I had a total of twenty and threw them onto the table. I smiled to myself when I had seen that I won the hand. I played a few more rounds before I was interrupted by Edward.

"Come on" He told me as he put an arm on my shoulder.

I gave him a quick smile and picked up the chips I had won. He walked with me over to get my money and literally dragged me out of the casino.

"Are you trying to ignore me?"

"You knew better than to do that!" I told him as I started to walk ahead of him.

He quickly reached me and grabbed my arm "Look, I'm sorry. I thought that's what you wanted…I thought you liked it"

I sighed "Can we finish this conversation in our room?"

He nodded at me and we took off toward our room. After a few minutes of walking down the halls of the massive ship we reached our room. Once in, he plotted himself on the couch as I went to the dresser to take off my jewelry.

"Edward, I can't just have you start something a not finish it. I'm sorry, but I just can't" I said to him while trying to take my necklace off. It started frustrating me, Edward must have noticed because he was behind me in an instant. He hands took the necklace away from my hands and he undone the clasp, placing a kiss where it once laid. I sighed and watched him place the necklace on the dresser and turn me around to face him.

"Bella, I will keep in mind what you're saying. I'm just not ready to take that next step with you. When I do, I promise you will be the first to know"

I gave him a warming smile and placed my hand on his cheek "I love you, Edward. I will wait forever if I have too"

He smiled back at me and placed a kiss on my lips "I love you too Bella and you won't have to wait forever. You're my world, just remember that"

* * *

Note: Sorry everyone that it took me so long to update. I've been a little busy with all the Christmas stuff! Please enjoy and keep reading!

Story: I'm only going to write their process during football season. Hint "Made Season. I'll do more than seven chapters this go for reading!


	9. 2x02Interruptions

**Mad Season**

_**2x02**_

* * *

Bella POV

Ever since Edward and I's conversation on the cruise everything was a whole lot better. I admit I miss our hot make-out sessions, but Edward not leaving me hot and bothered was better in the long run. School started in a week and I was knee deep in my new job I acquired last week. I found this little bookstore about two blocks from my apartment in which the owner needed an extra clerk on his staff. The owner, Mr. Wilson, was quite impressed by my knowledge of books. I had to find a job to keep from being bored. Once we returned from our cruise, Edward had to return to football practice. They practiced all the time and my job kept me busy so I wouldn't think about him all the time. I giggled at myself and looked over at the clock on my nightstand; it was now 4:30 in the morning. I sighed and rolled back over, trying to get at least another hour of sleep, but Edward must have realized I was awake.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked snuggling up to my backside.

I smiled and turned over in his grasp so I could see him "About you"

He smirked and gave me a peck on the lips "What about me?"

"Well, how much I miss you when you are gone all day" I stated placing another kiss against his lips.

"I miss you too, but you need to go back to sleep so you can stay up longer and see me at night" He stated snuggling closer to my body

I yawned, realizing how much I wanted that extra hour of sleep "I love you Edward"

"I love you too" He whispered in my ear as I drifted off to sleep.

An hour in a half later, I heard my alarm clock ringing in my ear. With all my strength I leaned over and the snooze button, knowing I had get up and get in the shower. I disentangled my legs from Edward's and tried to hop up and get in the bathroom, but I felt Edward's arms pull me back onto the bed "Don't go into to work today"

I sighed at and turned over to look at him "But Edward…"

"No buts, Ms. Swan. I don't have practice today and you're spending the day with me!" He told me pulling me even closer to his body.

I sighed again and let my body relax against his "Fine, but I still need a shower"

He reluctantly let me go and I headed to take a shower. I was happy the Edward mentioned spending the day with him because I really didn't want to go to work. Edward didn't want to stay in the dorms this year since he didn't have to, so Alice and I agreed to let him stay with us. He had his own room, but somehow he ended up in my room every night. I wasn't complaining, I'm glad he stays because I really don't think I can sleep without him by my side. I quickly finished my shower and threw my robe onto my body and stepped out to find that he already had a shower.

"You took so long, I used the other bathroom" He stated picking up the remote to turn the television on. I smiled at him and called my boss. He said that it was okay because me co-worker April was working today. I hung up the phone and sat down beside Edward on the bed.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked turning the T.V. off so he would pay attention to me.

He gave me the evil glare, but quickly smiled to tell me that he was playing "Well, I don't know. I just didn't want you to go to work"

I shook my head before speaking once again "Your bad, trying to get me to skip work"

"You can't tell me that you didn't want to spend the day with me!" He exclaimed leaning up with support from his elbows.

"I do, but I have to get ready if we are going to go anywhere today"

He gave me the biggest smile which made my heart pound a hundred times faster. Edward quickly jumped up from his spot to get as close to me as possible. My breath stopped for a moment as his hand touched the inside of my thigh.

"Edward" I gasped trying to get him to stop.

He smiled against me neck and stopped what he was doing, but kept his hand on my thigh "I was thinking we could try some things. Would you be up for that?"

My head was now spinning. Edward wanted to try things, sexual things, with me. I opened my eyes and turned to face him "Edward, if you don't plan on finishing…"

Edward's finger quickly moved to silence me before I could finish my sentence "Bella, I don't plan on going all the way right now. I just thought we could try things, like…"

I smiled as his face got beat red and I knew he was embarrassed at the things he was trying to say "It's okay Edward, you don't have to be shy about things like this"

"But I have no earthly idea about what I'm doing. I…I don't want to disappoint you Bella"

I grabbed Edward's hand to place a kiss against his knuckles before placing it against my cheek. Edward's thumbed grazed my cheek as I pushed myself up to sit on my knees. My hands finally reached out to steady myself against his shoulders "Edward, I don't believe that's possible. I trust you"

He looked down real quick and then back up to look me in the eyes "I love you, Bella"

"I love you too, Edward"

Somehow, we both ended up on our knees facing one another. He reached out and grabbed my hips to pull me closer to him and pressed his lips against mine. I moaned when his lips hit mine and I tightened my grip on his shoulders. As our kiss deepened, he moved his hands to bury themselves in my damp hair.

I sighed into the kiss and pulled back momentarily. I reached over to grab them hem of his white undershirt which he helped pull off of him and throw across my bedroom floor. My hands instantly shot out to trace the contours of his chest and then down to his ripped abs. I quickly looked up at his beautiful face. His eyes were closed trying to feel everything that I was making him feel.

Edward POV

Bella slowly moved her hands across my chest, nipples, and then traced the outline of my abs. I could barely contain my excitement and had to close my eyes to calm myself. My breath hitched when I felt her hands stop moving and I quickly opened my eyes to see what was happening. I was met by her beautiful eyes and I could tell she was nervous. Her hand had stopped right under my left nipple which I quickly found with my left hand and moved it over the sensitive part of my body.

When I felt she could do it by herself I dropped my hands to her hips and buried my face into her neck. My mouth slowly opened and placed a kiss against her smooth neck. I smiled into her neck when she gave me a slight moan of approval. The moan provoked to take things farther as my lips left her neck and trailed down to the opening of her dark blue robe. I moaned myself when I realized she had probably nothing on under the garment that covered her beautiful body from my eyes. I must have been thinking too long for her liking because she got my attention by turning the tables again and pushing me down onto the bed.

My head softly hit the pillows as she made her way to straddle me. I was a little relieved that she had put underwear on because I don't think I would've been able to take what she was doing to me. My large hands gripped thighs and pulled her closer to my body which caused us to both moan, but before I could do anything else I heard the door swing open…

"Bell…" My heard turned sharply toward the door to see Alice's surprised face "Uh guys…I'm so sorry"

As she quickly turned and dashed out of the room, I don't believe I have seen Alice so embarrassed in her entire life. I let that moment fall and turned my attention back to Bella who was now lying down beside me. "Are you okay?"

I heard her sigh and open her eyes to look at me "Frustrated again, but now I have completely lost the mood"

My lips found hers once again before I spoke of the situation "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started anything"

"No...don't be sorry, I enjoyed it. I just wish we would have locked the door."

We laughed together and her comment and I finally pulled her against my body. Once again snuggling into her neck where I could whisper in her ear "I love you Bella Swan"

Bella POV

"I hate you Alice" I told my best friend once we were alone two days after the incident that occurred in my bedroom.

She gave me a lopsided grin and joined me at the table "Believe me; I didn't want to walk in seeing that. Next time lock the door!"

I giggled at her, now realizing how uncomfortable it must have been seeing her brother in that situation "It's okay Alice"

"Bella, I have the big feeling that it's going to happen soon. You just have to be patient" She told me before taking another sip of her drink.

I sighed once again "I can be patient as long as he doesn't touch me. Every time he touches my skin, it's like a flame igniting seriously"

"Bella, my brother loves you very much. He is just very scared of losing you because of your relationship with one another. He doesn't want things to go too fast, he wants it to be special" I quickly blushed at her good advice and ran my fingers through my hair. Obviously she noticed my slight embarrassment because she gave me a warm smile back.

Alice looked down at her watch and noticed the time before she started speaking again "I have to meet Jasper in twelve minutes. Are you going be okay or do you still hate me?"

We both laughed at her statement but I quickly left her at ease "I don't hate you anymore. I love you and go have fun"

She stood up and gave me a warming squeeze on my shoulder before grabbing her purse and making her way out the door. I stood up once she was gone and noticed a picture setting on the end table in the living room. I walked over and picked up what I noticed to be an older picture of Edward and I at our middle school graduation. If anyone walked in right now they would get a good laugh at the smile plastered across my face. I traced the outline of our bodies and placed it back down on the table. The time the picture was taking we had just left the school and he promised to give me a piggy back ride before we got out of middle school so I held him up on the commitment. Esme snapped the picture just as we were about to hit the pavement. I ended up with a broken pinkie and Edward got out of the whole situation with one little scratch on his neck where my finger nail got him. I believe he still has the scar I left him…

"knock knock" The knock at the door completely made me drop my thoughts and got up to answer the door. I laughed at myself when I tipped over a blanket that was lying in the floor before I got to the door. I placed a piece of hair behind my air and opened the front door…

"Carlisle" I whispered as I opened the front door. He looked different, upset maybe. "Is everything oaky?"

"Bella, is Alice here?" He asked me barely getting it out.

"No sir, she just left to go out with Jasper. Can I get you something?"

"No Bella, can you please get my children over here. There's something important I need to tell them"

The look in his eyes was hopeless so I done what he told and walked over to my phone to dial a few very known numbers…..

* * *

Next: The Cullen kids face a very hard time….

Note: I'm sorry guys it took so long for me to update..Writer's block!! Ugh..I hate it!


	10. SORRY!

First off, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for starting this story because I'm not going to be able to finish it. I had a different idea about where I wanted the story to go and it just hasn't turned out the way I hoped. I'm sorry for everyone who is ready it and wanting more. I'm going to keep the story posted for one day a light bulb might go off and I finish it.

I hope you understand,

Hephersmith08


End file.
